fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Perceval
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 13: The Rescue Plan (also recruitable in Chapter 15: The Dragon Girl) |class =Paladin |mirage = |voiceby =Chris Cason |jap_voiceby =Takuya Eguchi }} Perceval is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, and the Knight General of Etruria. Profile Following Roy's recapture of Ostia from Leygance, Perceval and Cecilia arrive in response to an earlier request by Ostia for Etrurian protection. There, they confront Narcian and his forces, who were attempting to threaten Roy into surrendering Ostia, and drive them away. Afterward, Perceval returns to Etruria, leaving Ostia in Cecilia's care. Later, in the Etrurian coup d'etat led by Arcard and Roartz, Perceval and Douglas are forced to serve the Revolutionaries when King Mordred is taken hostage. As a result, Perceval is forced to assist Bern in arresting Cecilia at Missur, and later is deployed to a border fortress in Roy's path towards Aquleia. Upon learning of Myrrdin's continued survival as Elffin, he abandons Arcard and Roartz and joins Roy's army. Personality Considered a paragon of knighthood, Perceval is loyal to his lieges above all else; he complied with the Revolutionaries solely to guarantee Mordred's continued survival despite his own misgivings. He holds Prince Myrrdin in particular in the highest of esteem, and in the past pledged his loyalty to Myrrdin above all else. Perceval is regarded by fellow general Douglas as the embodiment of Etruria's future, whose survival beyond Etruria's potential fall in the Disturbance of Bern is paramount. Such is his devotion to knighthood that he has trouble enjoying other aspects of life, dismissing Larum's antics as worthless frivolity despite his gratitude for her helping Myrrdin, and expressing no interest in the food he eats according to the cooks serving Roy. In the aftermath of the coup d'etat, Perceval planned to ensure the future safety of the king through purging all but those whom he considered the most loyal to the crown from the Etrurian court. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Description: ''The Knight General of Etruria. An imposing man of great potential. Base Stats Normal Mode *'''Chapter 15 only '''Hard Mode *Note: Perceval's stats increase only on Chapter 15. *'Chapter 15 only Growth Rates |75% |30% |25% |35% |20% |20% |10% |} Supports *Cecilia *Douglas *Larum *Elffin *Dorothy *Klein Overall Perceval has very good base stats for his level. In Hard Mode, his bases get quite the boost, having stats Alen and Lance will not reach for a while. All of his stats will be very good, including his Resistance. Noticeably, he has some of the highest bases in HP, Strength, Skill, and Speed in the game. He also has decent growths in his already high HP and Speed stats. And to top it all off he is in one of the best classes and has an A rank in Lances and Swords and a C rank in Axes.This allows Perceval to use a large variety of weapons, and he could easily use the Durandal, Maltet, and/or Armads in a short amount of time. It is heavily recommened to recruit Perceval on Chapter 15, otherwise he will not get his Hard Mode boost. Chapter 14 is a desert chapter, so he would not be too useful there anyway. Perceval has many supports that can boost his accuracy, avoid, and critical, fixing his somewhat average Skill and Luck. His supports with Klein, Cecilia, Elffin, and Douglas are noticeably fast, although Cecilia may be the only one who can keep up with him. Overall, Perceval is a solid unit, with his only weak points being his somewhat late join time and inability to fly. He can easily fill in for any Paladin and will most likely do their job better as well. His sword and lance rank are something Lance and Alan won't get unless you grind swords, and his potential for and S rank in axes is something any other paladin won't reach without grinding in bulk Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Knightly Ideal :''Knight General of Etruria. A model knight, he has undivided loyalty to his kingdom. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Prized Lance New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Endings ; '''Perceval - Knight Among Knights (騎士の中の騎士 Kishi no naka no kishi) : "Perceval returned to Etruria and eventually became the next Great General. He led a glorious tenure and was remembered as the very model of an honorable knight of Etruria." Quotes Battle quotes Against Narcian *'Narcian': If if isn't General Perceval, the back-stabbing traitor! *'Perceval': Joining you...was the greatest mistake of my life. I will make up for it...by defeating you! Death quote Heroes :Perceval/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Perceval is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Perceval was one of King Arthur's legendary Knights of the Round Table, famous for his involvement in the quest for the grail. The name is believed to have been derived from old French percer and val, which means "to pierce the valley". Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Perceval won 23rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:2. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his chivalrous and loyal personality. *In the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Perceval ranked 301st with a total of 677 votes. *Percival is one of three characters in the game to support with someone from both routes in a path split being both dancers, the only other characters being Gonzalez with the pre-promoted unit you get from the path split and Douglas with both dancers. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters